Time Lords and a Tardis
by Interface
Summary: River Song is always up for a challenge... The Doctor may quite possibly be her biggest challenge yet.  11/River  Written in 1st person   Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Interface: It's been a while. Another 1st person fic. Finding it difficult to write much at the moment, though I imagine once Uni begins and I'm squashed under piles of assignments I'll suddenly be up for writing again... ¬¬' Typical. Enjoy.  
><strong>

I stared at her across the console. Feet tucked up beneath her on the brown leather seat. She looked quite at home. In fact; as I seem to recall; it WAS her home. River Song; the accidental Time Lord; or Lady as the case is. The pen she was using scratched the pages of her diary as she wrote whatever it was she put into that damn thing. What I wouldn't give for a little peek at my future. Was I bald? How many times did I regenerate during our strange relationship? Once? Twice? Maybe I died? Who knew? Well, of course _she _knew.

I hated that.

She glances slyly at me. I'm not entirely sure how long I've been staring at her. The look she gives me makes me shudder and tingle - I hate the effect she has on me.

'You're staring' She informs me with a hint of a smile, her eyes barely lift from the page. She has me completely figured out.

I rise out of my seat. Stretch out. Swing my arms. Yawn wildly before starting my console routine.

'I should probably slow down' I think a little too late as I slip on the floor.

She smugly informs me that she has told me hundreds of times about my poorly soled boots. I make a point of ignoring her. The low rumble erupts when I pull down the big lever. She probably has a fancy name for it, I like to keep things simple. Blue buttons. Zig zag plotter. Wibbly lever. Big lever. Simple.

I feel movement beside me. River has risen out of her seat. She gives me a sleepy smile that I can't help but love. Her lips burn my cheek as she gives me her usual goodnight kiss. But honestly. I'd love to just once receive those full lips on my own. Despite my disappointment I smile anyway.

'Goodnight River'.

I don't even watch her disappearing up the stairs as I had once done. A long time ago now. Sometimes I feel her looking back and I often wonder if she wishes for us to be more comfortable with each other. It's been hard since I found out that her parents were in fact the Pond's. The Pond-Williams'. The Williams-Ponds or however they preferred to be known. I pressed a small button on the console. Don't know why. Seemed a good idea. Best to put my hands in my pockets save accidentally steering the Tardis somewhere dangerous. Best to just keep my hands in my pockets all the time save getting into anything dangerous and or something incredibly ridiculous.

The twists and turns of the corridors land me in my study. More of a sanctuary really. It was the only room other than, maybe, the library and Rivers room that was fairly organised. 900 years of travelling can at times be incredibly dull and here in this room I had brought together a collection of my favourite things. Yes. Clocks. And a few random gadgets (Mostly borrowed). I closed my eyes, shut myself down to everything except the rhythmic ticking of my timepieces. Bliss.

* * *

><p>I can't believe we've gone from all to (all)most nothing in such a short space of time. That man was more puzzling than a rubix cube. Which incidentally I had managed to solve during my lengthy prison stay. Home from home as they say. I don't know who <em>'they'<em>are exactly. My heart has sunken as low as it can go; I pull the covers up to my chin. So who cares who my parents are anyway? All I want is that man. No. Need. All I need is that man. My Doctor. And me, potentially Mrs Doctor. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. I cringed at my own smitten thoughts. I would die for that man. I hope he'd do the same. I think he would. Maybe.

The morning stung like a massive hangover. Sleeping while whirling through the vortex was not the recipe for a good morning and STILL he insisted on doing so.

'Bloody irritant' I grumbled throwing the covers from me.

'Bloody lodger'

He was sat on the end of my bed, I recognised the extra weight now. 'You better not have been watching me sleep again'

'I only came to investigate the lawnmower' I cursed at him but the twinkle in his eye allowed him to escape with no further action on my part. I hated that. My mind drifted to the blaster beneath my pillow; what fun there was to be had chasing the Time Lord around this maze of a Time Machine. 'Not worth the effort' I decided with a yawn. I shoved him off the bed with my foot.

'I made you breakfast' He offered attempting to sit again.

'Plain toast isn't breakfast' I ejected him from the bed once more.

'It's not plain!' He sounded indignant. I suppose I could play ball this once. I allowed myself to be led (by hand!) to the kitchen. I felt mild guilt as I was greeted by plates and plates of delicious smelling options. Muffins, Home-(Tardis)-made bread, bagels, croissants, on the stove he had the makings of a full English breakfast going on, the toaster was at work, the coffee was ready, jam, milk, sugar... I think I also spied freshly squeezed orange juice too. Bless.

He must have been up all night. Wait. 'What's the occasion?' my tone admittedly was one of suspicion.

'Occasion?'

I wasn't in the slightest bit convinced by his attempt at innocence. The only rule you need to know is the first one – The Doctor lies; badly. I narrow my eyes at him, watching his every move. As he grabs the coffee pot I clock his quick and nervous glance at me.

'Something the matter sweetie?' I butter a slice of toast, waste not want not as _'they'_ also say.

'Nothing'. Liar.

He changes the subject and tells me all about the tinkering he's done under the console. He hasn't done a thing right but I can't find it in my heart to say so. Looks like I'll be repairing the damage later while he's off tinkering with other helpless objects. It's surprising how much two hungry Time Lords can eat; we've soon demolished almost everything he made.

'That was lovely' I tell him setting my empty mug down at last. His grin is his smug one. I'm sure he saves it just for me. I wait for him to enlighten me but it never comes. I don't think I actually expected him to explain himself. All I get is a satisfied, 'You're welcome'

Our eyes lock. He's up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

**One word... Canon. Enjoy all :)**

It's Saturday. Or is it Sunday? Days seem to merge into one on board the Tardis. The console can't decide either. It's flipping between the two. I'm just about to sonic the little blighter when I'm interrupted.

'Sweetie, have you seen my towel?'

'River I…' She's naked, stood there, proud as you like; in ALL her glory. Sweet Jesus! _Stop staring!_ I clamp my hands over my eyes. My sonic clatters against the glass floor. 'River! You're… You're…' Find the words you bumbling idiot. 'Naked!'

'Naked? Yes. My towel is missing. Again' I don't know why I even thought that she might have hidden her modestly during our exchange but I peek through my fingers all the same. She hasn't. No surprise there. Sexy though. No. Focus. I hide behind my fingers again quickly.

'I'll find you a towel' I say slipping on my screwdriver. Best foot forward as usual. I remember now how hard glass is to fall on. The sharp crack on the back of the head does nothing to calm my hearts. Flustered is probably a good word to describe me right now. Things go from bad to extremely very not good as I get to my feet and can't remember which way around I am. I'm clamping my eyes tight shut harder than I really need to.

'Sweetie are you alright?' She's stood right before me isn't she? I wrestle my jacket off.

'Please' I beg holding it out blindly.

I dare to view the world once more. Thank god. She put it on. The effect it has on me isn't the desired one. I expected that now her body was hidden that my mind would clear. Yet the sight of River Song stood before me, wearing a jacket that's far too big for her, looking at me with concern wading through her mysteriously beautiful eyes, only makes me yearn for her, 'Right' I gulp turning my back to her, 'Let's see where the linin closet got to'

* * *

><p>Seriously, can this man not take a hint? What more can a girl do to grab his attention? I don't know why I stick around I really don't. Well, I do. If I let this Doctor go then the next one I meet will know even less, then goodness knows how much more difficult this would be. I fasten a button on his jacket; sighing as I do. What a waste of time. He's gorgeous from behind. Strong shoulders, sexy suspenders, gripping trousers. Yes. So they're at half mast, but on him it's quite adorable. I hug him from behind, slide my hands under his arms and grip those shoulders of his; and rest my head between his shoulder blades. He freezes up. I love it.<p>

'River?'

'Hmm?' God he's so comfortable. Smells fantastic. Bloody clueless though.

'What are you doing?'

'Hmm' I could stay like this all day.

* * *

><p>She isn't listening. I think she stopped listening to me the day we met actually. Still. It's better that she's behind me; I'm only a Time Lord after all.<p>

'River…' Just a content sigh came back at me.

Women. There's only one thing for it. 'I'm going to delete the room with your shoes in' I fiddle with the controls in front me in a very business-like way.

'No!' She releases me suddenly; and starts batting my hands away from the console. It's funny how women are over shoes.

'Alright. Alright. They'll see another day' I can't take this woman seriously, stood looking furious wearing only my jacket and a frown. I think she's offended by my chuckle. Well, my chuckle coupled with my eyes sweeping her up and down. For the first time in a long while I watch her marching back up to her room. I watch how she tears my jacket from her and throws it down at the top of the stairs in a huff. She disappears from sight. 'Oh you sexy thing'. The console beeps merrily in reply. 'No' I try to make it shush. 'Not you' I grinned again at my jacket laying in a crumpled heap up there. I couldn't argue otherwise; I loved that woman.

* * *

><p>I hated that man. He was so bloody... Alien! I snatched a towel from the materialising linin closet on my left before entering my room on the right. Hateful man. Diary in hand, towel over arm I entered my bathroom. The warm steam was so much more inviting the second time around. The Jacuzzi bath bubbled deliciously away in the corner. Lovely. I dropped the towel, set my diary down on the corner and slipped down under the water. Mmm so much better than that cold console room. My intention had been to have him share it with me. He was awkward. I was forward. And the idiot tended to get frightened. Okay. So not the reaction any woman wants to have on a man but this is the Doctor we're talking about. Women aren't exactly what he specialises in... Not that he specialises in men of course!... He's more interested in tinkering with that console. I could understand why the Tardis wouldn't let him go. I couldn't let him go either. There's a small tapping at the door. What now?<p>

* * *

><p>'River?' I rapped lightly on her bathroom door, 'Did you find the closet?' I pressed my forehead against the door, no reply. Where was she? I tapped the 'imitation wood' door with my fingertip; the Tardis was good at imitating anything and everything. The wall opened at my left shoulder. I withdrew my fingertip somewhat sheepishly from what I had deemed to be a door. I cursed the time machine. Imitating doors; as if she had nothing better to do. 'River,' I uttered as calmly as possible. At least she kept her naked body hidden; currently only popping her head around the door.<p>

'Doctor?' She looked beautiful.

'You found the linins?' She stuck her arm around the frame, wafting a pure white towel in my face, 'Oh good'

'Sweetie…' She sent a chill through me. She nodded her head back into the bathroom. There was only the two of us occupying the Tardis yet I found myself glancing to the door to be sure we weren't being watched. She took me by the hand; her fingers slid between mine, warm from the tub. I checked the empty doorway again as she led me inside with her. Oh how my hearts raced. These half Time Lords… Really need to keep a close eye on them. At least, that's what I tell people… I'm only a Time Lord after all.


End file.
